Saving the Slytherin Heir
by Izzy-chan
Summary: Draco and Ron are assigned to protect baby, Adora, the new Slytherin Heir. When her parents are murdered, they are forced to marry and adopt her. RonDraco slash (summary is bad)


1Fire and Ice Image challenge fic: Ron/Draco!Baby fic

WARNING: male/male situations out of characterness?

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowlings owns everything.

xxx

Ron Weasley made his way down the hall to Kingsley's office. He had been an Auror for a year and a half. He had just received an owl stating that he had a new, crucial case and that he was to report to Kingsley straight away. It better be bloody important seeing as it was Ron's day off.

Kingsley had him sit, locking and warding the door. "This case is very delicate. You can't discuss anything that we've said in here to anyone."

Ron nodded.

"You know that when Harry defeated Voldemort, Voldemort's soul wasn't destroyed but trapped."

"I was there," Ron rolled his eyes. Of course he knew that Voldemort's soul was still living. It was the only way that Harry could have survived the final battle. And survive he did. He was living quite happily, with Severus Snape of all people.

"What does this have to do with my case?" Ron bluntly stated. He wanted to get straight to the facts.

"A group of renegade Death Eaters have gathered and are prepared to resurrect Voldemort."

"They've tried before. What's so important this time?"

"The next heir of Slytherin has been born. They want to use her body as a vessel for his soul. If they succeed, Voldemort's power would be increased about ten times greater than he was before."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Ron inquired, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Well, Baby Adora needs to be properly looked after..."

"So I'm reduced to a babysitter then?" Ron demanded, face flushed. He was an auror for Merlin's sake, he fought beside Harry in the final battle. And now his greatest case was watching over an infant.

Kingsley couldn't hold back a grin. "Sorry my friend. I had no say in the matter. Here are the details." He handed Ron the case folder.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Ron muttered.

"Immensely," Kingsley's grin widened as he watched Ron look over the file.

"What!" Ron's face was crimson when he finished reading. "I'm forced to have a partner and I have to live as a muggle?"

"Your magical signature can be easily traced. It's safer that way."

"And who exactly is my partner?"

Kingsley's face seemed to stretch farther in his mirth, if that was possible. "I think I'll leave that for you to find out."

xxx

Ron marched down the floor where Adora was being kept. The wards allowed him access to her room without any trouble. He approached her crib, looking down at her. She was round and chubby with large blue eyes and wisps of blonde hair escaping her little hat. She was, Ron grudgingly admitted, adorable.

"Come to daddy little darling," He joked as he moved to pick her up.

"I don't think so Weasel."

Ron turned to find Draco Malfoy's wand pointed at him.

"And why not?"

"I'm her guardian. I don't want her to be soiled by your poor hands," Malfoy sniffed.

"Well, I guess she's gonna be soiled because I'm her guardian too."

Malfoy's eyes widened and he put down his wand. "I'm going to kill him," he muttered. "I can't believe this!" Malfoy's mouth pursed angrily.

"You're acting more like a baby then Adora." Ron reached in the crib and pulled her out. She cooed and touched his face with her pudgy little hand. "She likes me," Ron stated with a grin.

"She's a baby. She doesn't know any better."

Ron looked back to Malfoy. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight. Meet me here at eight o'clock." Malfoy turned on his heel. "And don't be late."

"What a snobby grump."

Adora just giggled and pulled on Ron's hair.

xxx

Ron came to Adora's chamber at exactly eight. Malfoy was already there holding Adora, Dumbledore by his side.

Dumbledore greeted Ron with his twinkly eyes. "Take good care of her my boys."

"I will," Malfoy answered, gently tucking a blanket around her body.

"I will too," Ron added.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure you will."

The two portkeyed to an area in walking distance to their apartment.

It was a nice place. Two bedrooms, a large living room and kitchen. Malfoy unshrunk his luggage and began unpacking his things in the larger of the two rooms.

"Hey, who says you get the big room," Ron protested.

Malfoy gave him the Weasley-you're-an-idiotic-waste-of-magic look. "Adora will be staying with me." He set up her crib. It was actually kind of amusing watching him try without magic. He wasn't being very successful.

"Need some help?" Ron asked with amusement, leaning against the door frame.

Adora was giggling on the bed.

Malfoy sighed and nodded, seeming unable to bring himself to say that he needed a Weasley's assistance.

Ron assembled the crib in less than five minutes. He turned to grin triumphantly at Malfoy, who was scowling at his success. Adora's eyebrows were raised, as if in appreciation.

Ron picked her up. "Time to go in your crib my little darling." He placed her down. She looked up at him smiling and cooing.

"She likes me," Ron declared.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

xxx

The next couple days they fell into a routine, taking turns when it came to cleaning, changing, feeding, and watching Adora. Malfoy even helped prepare meals, surprising Ron. The apartment was fully stocked, but by the end of the week, they needed food, milk, and diapers.

"Malfoy, it looks like we need to go shopping."

Malfoy sighed in response. He knew that Ron was right, but had hoped they could put off the experience for a couple more days. This was Draco's first time posing as a muggle and he had never shopped at a muggle store before. He was embarrassed by his lack of knowledge and didn't want Ron to find out.

They had been getting along well. No, they weren't best-friends, not by far, but they had managed not to kill or seriously harm one another. Adora really was a sweetheart and Draco found himself doting on her more often than not. Well, she was his relative, a distant cousin. Weasley had nearly shat himself when Draco told him. Draco knew that Weasley was becoming attached to Adora as well, and the fact that she was a relative of the Malfoy's was inconceivable.

"Are you listening to me?"

Draco looked up to see Ron with a hand on his hip. He raised an eyebrow inquiring.

"We need to go now if we want to catch the bus. Do you want me to take Adora?" Weasley inquired.

"That will be acceptable," Draco replied and went to fetch his coat and shoes.

The bus was not what Draco had expected at all. It was small and crowded with muggles. One woman had the audacity to pinch his ass and wink at him. Draco was aghast. It didn't help that Weasley was oh so amused over the entire situation.

When the bus came to their stop, Draco heaved a sigh of relief. He watched Weasley yank out a metal cart thing and settle Adora in the seat.

Weasley blue eyes met Draco's. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Draco followed Weasley down the aisles, watching him pick out food and put it in the cart. Apparently he had made a list, because he kept checking it every so often.

"Malfoy, can you stop at the bakery section and pick up some bread?"

Draco rolled his eyes and did as he was told. When he found the bakery section, he was astounded by how many different choices of bread there were. How could one chose? His nose wrinkled as he tried to recall what kind of bread he and Weasley had been using to make their sandwiches.

When he had narrowed it down to two different packages, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He snatched one, "Weasley, I have your..." he trailed off when he discovered that the hand on his shoulder did not belong to Weasley, but to the woman who pinched his ass on the bus.

"I want to apologize for my actions on the bus. I'm not normally like that, but you're so beautiful." The woman reached out to touch him.

Draco was frozen in shock. Were all muggles this forward?

He became even more frozen when he heard Weasley's rich voice declare, "I'm sorry, but he's taken."

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh. I'm sorry. You're a lucky man."

"Yes, I am," Weasley had the audacity to grin as he slid an arm around Draco and pulled him close. "Thank you for getting the bread." His lips grazed Draco's cheek before he plucked the package of bread from Draco's hands and put it in the cart.

When the woman was out of earshot, Ron asked, "What was that? I was expecting to see the Malfoy blow off with sarcastic insults included."

"I was taken off guard," Draco bristled in defense, feeling insulted.

"I'm surprised. I'd think that this would happen often enough."

Draco smirked, "My, my, did you admit, albeit very clumsily, that you find me attractive?"

Ron pinked. "I did no such thing."

Adora giggled from were she lay, grabbing one of Ron's fingers.

"I didn't," Ron protested.

"Oh, but you did," Draco purred, sidling up to the other man.

Ron noticed the sparkle in Draco's eyes. Was he joking with him? The thought of Malfoy joking with him seemed stranger than the thought of Malfoy hitting on him.

Ron laughed. "You're an odd one Malfoy."

xxx

They still referred to each other by their last names. And they still avoided each other during the day. But late at night, when sleep escaped them, they'd find themselves in the living room with cups of tea and talking. It started out being a couple times during the week, but was morphing into every night. They had started with basic conversation, such as favorite Quidditch teams, favorite food and music. But now their conversations were turning more personal.

Draco was seated in the recliner, Ron on the couch across from him in what was becoming their usual positions. Ron had made the tea that night. It was good, warm and soothing.

Ron noticed that Malfoy seemed particularly agitated that night. His hands kept clenching on his mug. Ron almost wanted to take the cup away for fear that Malfoy would squeeze too hard and shatter the porcelain.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked softly, not wanting to provoke Malfoy's anger, but wanting to express his concern.

Draco sighed. "It's nothing Weasley."

"Well, something's wrong. You're different tonight."

Malfoy looked him in the eyes. After a few minutes of silence, he admitted, "It's my birthday."

"It was your birthday? Today?"

"At midnight it will be."

Ron glanced at the clock. It was a few minutes to. "Well, happy birthday. Do you want a cake? I can make a cake."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "At midnight?"

"Yeah, what about it? I think we must have some cake mix in here somewhere, and frosting..."

Ron went to the kitchen and began to dig through the drawers.

Draco stopped in the doorway, leaning against the wall. He felt a small smile creep onto his face as he watched the Weasel. It was actually kind of touching how Ron was going through the trouble all for Draco.

Adora's cry caused them both to look up.

"I'll get her," Draco told Ron and he left the room.

When he returned holding the calmed baby, Ron had already started mixing ingredients together and preheated the oven. Draco sat with Adora and watched Ron bake and decorate the cake, presenting it to him with a flourish.

"Sorry there's no candles. I guess we can't have everything in this safe house," Ron grinned.

Draco gave a tentative smile and they cut the cake together. They ate the entire thing, with a little help from Adora.

And as Draco looked across the table at Ron's red head bowed over his cake, he realized that this was the best birthday he had in a long time.

xxx

A week later, disaster struck in the form of the flu. Baby Adora was very ill. Draco had been the first to notice. He checked on her in the morning as usual, and noticed that her little eyes seemed glassy, and she seemed sniffly, rubbing her face.

They turned up the thermostat in the apartment and wrapped Adora up in warm clothes and a blanket. They watched her carefully, but her symptoms steadily grew worse.

It was late at night, or early the next morning, and Draco had not gone to sleep. Adora was upset and crying. He didn't know what to do. They couldn't use magic and couldn't go to a hospital.

He was surprised to see Ron enter his room.

"I'll take her," he said. "Get some rest."

"But what about you?" It was obvious that Ron hadn't gotten much rest himself.

"I'll be fine."

xxx

The next few days were tough, but slowly Adora's symptoms lifted and disappeared. But as her illness went away, Weasley became ill. Maybe it was from lack of sleep or constant close contact with Adora, but he was worse than she had been.

It got so bad that he couldn't even get out of bed and quarantined himself in his room. He gave Draco strict instructions not to enter, but when did Draco ever obey?

While Adora was napping in her crib, Draco went to Ron.

"I thought I told you not to come in here," Ron said weakly.

"Oh come on Weasley, look at you. You need someone taking care of you right now. You're not going to get any better just lying there."

Ron chuckled and ended up in a coughing fit.

"When was the last time you ate something?"

There was a long pause.

"If you can't remember that's too long. I'm going to make you some soup." Draco went to the kitchen, heating up some of the canned soup and making a pot of tea.

Weasley was attempting to sit up when he returned. It was obvious how weak the illness was making him.

Draco put down the tray. "Let me help you."

Ron didn't bat away Draco's helping hands. He had never felt Malfoy's hands so gentle or seen his eyes so concerned, especially over him.

Draco stayed with him while he ate. Weasley couldn't eat all of the soup, but it was good that he ate as much as he did.

xxx

The next day, Ron was worse, if possible. He seemed feverish and shivering, having hot and cold flashes. Draco stayed by his bedside, running a damp cloth over his brow, giving him water, and wrapping him in blankets.

When Draco went to check on Adora, he felt a tear run down his face. His shaking hand raised to touch it, as if to see if it was truly a tear. It had been so long since the last time he cried. He couldn't believe he was crying now.

"He has to get better."

He tucked Adora's head on his shoulder. Her little hands came up to his face, as if to wipe away his tears.

"He has to get better," he repeated. "I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't."

xxx

Ron's fever broke and he slowly began to return to normal with Draco's assistance.

"I really need to get out of this bed and have a bath." Ron's nose wrinkled. "And change these sheets. It reeks in here."

"Yes it does rather," Draco held back a smile. It was difficult since he felt like beaming and laughing and shouting from the roof of the building. It was good to see Ron's eyes open.

"By the way," Ron started as he got out of bed. "Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome," was all Draco replied, even though he wanted to wrap his arms around Ron's neck and tell him how happy he was that he was better.

While Ron was in the bath, Draco stripped the bed of it's sheets and began to remake it. When he was just pulling the final coverlet up, Weasley came in the room, wearing nothing but a towel.

When he saw Draco standing there, he paused, flushing a bit. "Ummmm...Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"Your welcome," hopefully was muttered out of Draco's mouth. He was too transfixed by the sight of Ron's tall, leanly muscled body. And all those freckles...Draco had never really seen the appeal until now. He wanted to trace those freckles with his tongue and discover how many freckles Weasley had and where.

Draco regained his composure as he left the room. He always knew that he liked men as well as women, but he didn't know that he liked Weasley a bit more than other men. But working on this case so close, it was so comfortable, they were comfortable together. It almost made him feel like they were a couple.

He was feeding Adora in the living room when Weasley decided to find him. He sat across from Draco.

"Thank you, you know, for taking care of me and stuff," Ron awkwardly ran a hand down the back of his neck. He didn't really know what to say.

"It was nothing. I can't have my partner die on me."

Ron snorted. "No, that wouldn't look too good with your reputation."

"No it wouldn't." Draco's voice was softer. It had been very difficult for him to secure this position. He was, and always would be associated with his father. Draco didn't think he should have to pay for his father's dark deeds. Luckily Dumbledore decided to vouch for him.

"I'm sorry," Ron said after noticing Draco's reaction. He had almost forgotten about the past.

"It's alright," Draco replied with a soft smile.

xxx

The next day went on as usual, until an owl swooped into the house, dropping a letter, then leaving as quickly as it came.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, gesturing to the letter on Draco's lap. That was a dangerous move to have an owl sent. If the wrong person discovered their position, it wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Adora's parents were killed last night," Draco said as he read the letter. "Many of the Death Eaters have been found and in custody, but some are still out there."

"Poor thing," Ron let her grab his finger. He couldn't imagine not having his family around him. When Draco was silent for a spell, he looked up to see the other man's face paler than normal. "What's wrong?"

"There's more," Malfoy spoke slowly. "They want us to get married so we can legally adopt Adora."

Ron almost dropped the baby. "They want us to adopt her?"

"That concerns you more than an arranged marriage?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you can avoid a spouse. A baby is a big responsibility," Ron paused. "I love this girl, she's a darling, but I can't imagine caring for her forever. I mean think about when she's a teenager."

Draco held back a smile. He could picture Ron as an overprotective father, interviewing his daughter's dates and scaring them off.

"And we can live together and not kill each other," Ron added.

Draco smirked, "And you'd get the privilege of seeing my gorgeous face every day." He had a teasing smile on his face.

"Well, that is an added benefit that I failed to consider."

Draco's mouth unfurled into what Ron had come to recognize as Malfoy smiling. "That was almost witty Weasley."

Ron shrugged and grinned. "I guess some of your dark Slytherin sarcasm has rubbed off on me."

"Good thing." Draco picked up Adora, and chucked her chin, causing her to giggle and grab his hair.

"But Malfoy, seriously, what are we going to do about this."

Draco played with Adora, avoiding eye contact with Ron. "It depends on what you're willing to do. I think I'd do anything for this girl."

Ron let his eyes take in the sight of Malfoy and Adora. He was so good with her and she adored him. It would be good for her to stay with him. It would be good for her to stay with both of them.

After a few minutes of consideration, Ron replied, "I'll do it."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I'll marry you." He went over and kissed Adora on the forehead.

"Isn't it more appropriate to kiss your future spouse after a proposal?" There was a glint in Draco's eyes, as if he was daring Ron to do the deed.

"Alright." Ron leaned in and kissed Draco's forehead, in the same paternal way he did Adora. "Happy now?" He joked.

"Ecstatic." Draco looked as if he was trying to hide a smile. "Well then, we should be heading to the Burrow."

"The Burrow?"

"Yes, according to the letter, we are to take Adora there for the ceremony."

"Lead on darling." Ron dramatically said.

"Git," Draco muttered, but his smile betrayed him.

xxx (The burrow)

Draco was surrounded by Weasleys with nothing to shield him except the baby in his arms.

Molly Weasley was badgering him with questions and shoving apple pie in his face. Arthur was fairly quiet, observing Malfoy as if he were some curious muggle artifact. Bill had an odd smirk on his face. Percy was sniffing disdainfully, pointedly ignoring him. The twins were whispering conspiratorially, shooting glances in his direction. And the Weaselette was glowering at him from across the table.

It didn't help that Ron was entirely too amused over the entire situation.

And that Mrs. Weasley seemed surprisingly enthusiastic over the thought of upcoming nuptials.

"Here, let me take her for a little bit," Ron offered.

Draco reluctantly relinquished his hold on Adora. He watched as she cuddled against Ron's chest, cooing contentedly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled widely as she watched her son handle the baby. She sighed, and Draco imagined she had pictures of baby dresses running through her head. "She's perfect," Mrs. Weasley declared, as she leaned over to touch Adora.

Adora was giggling and smiling at them during the dinner. She seemed to enjoy the Weasley family immensely.

They discussed the wedding mainly. It was to take place the next day. It would be small, with the Weasley family and a few members of the order in attendance.

"Is there anyone you'd like to invite Draco?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

Draco smiled thinly. "No."

"Are you sure?" She asked with sad eyes.

"My mother is dead, my father is in Azkaban. The only other person I would want to be there is Severus, and he's already invited."

Ron felt a stab of sympathy for his fiancee. He couldn't even think about being apart from his family for more than a month.

Draco noticed the expressions on the Weasley's faces. "I don't need your pity. This is a farce of a wedding anyway."

Mrs. Weasley handed him Adora. "It isn't a complete farce," she started slowly. "You're marrying out of love, maybe not out of love for my son, but for the love for this child. I respect you for making this decision and I hope that you take this matter as seriously as I do."

Draco nodded, and they continued making plans. He was relieved when Mrs. Weasley declared that they were finished for the night. All he wanted to do was curl into bed and sleep. He looked up when Ron put a hand on his shoulder. The red-head had a sheepish expression on his face.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but we have to share a room."

"Call me Draco. We are getting married tomorrow. I think that calls for some familiarity."

Ron's brows furrowed. "Okay." He paused. "Look, Draco, are you sure you want to do this? After we get married, you are going to be a part of my family."

"I know."

Ron sighed. Malfoy, or Draco rather, was being so un-Draco like. He was just being quiet and complacent, surprisingly agreeable.

"Let's just go to bed."

Ron's mouth threatened to drop open at that statement.

Draco looked over to see why Ron was so silent. "I didn't mean that and you know it. Please, I'm tired. Just show me to the room."

Ron nodded and led Draco up the stairs. "Well, this is my room. I'll just go get the cot."

"Don't bother," Draco stopped him. "Just enlarge the bed. I think we can manage for one night."

Ron shrugged and did as he said. He didn't really care either way, and if Draco could deal with it, it was fine with him. He changed and tried not to look when Draco did the same. Draco was a beautiful person, all pale and slender. At first glance one might mistake Draco for being delicate, but Ron knew differently.

Draco turned and caught Ron's eyes on him briefly. He frowned but didn't speak of it and climbed into bed. Ron followed him minutes later.

"Goodnight," Ron said as he pulled up the covers.

"Night," Draco muttered back, sounding as if he was near sleep already.

xxx

Ron woke the next morning with Draco curled up on his chest. Their arms and legs were tangled together. Draco's blonde hair was right beneath Ron's nose. He smoothed back that hair and felt Draco stir.

"It's time to get up," Ron whispered against Draco's ear.

"Mmmm...don't want to," Draco moaned, snuggling closer to Ron.

"We have to get married today."

Hearing those words, reality seemed to register in Draco's mind. He bolted upright staring at Ron.

"What time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

Draco groaned. "Must we do this? Can't we just elope at a later date?"

Ron laughed. He gave into the urge to mess up Draco's hair. "Sorry darling."

Draco rolled out of the bed and searched for his robes.

Ron sat on the edge of the bed. "My mother will be staying with you today."

"So I'm the bride?" Draco sarcastically joked.

Ron grinned. "Well, you're certainly pretty enough to be."

Draco just shook his head. "Shut your face."

"No I don't think so." Ron smirked as he grabbed Draco and spun him around the room, dancing. "Because I'm getting married, getting a gorgeous husband and having a beautiful daughter all in one day." He joked.

They stopped and Draco looked into Ron's eyes. It hit him that he'd have a family again. Ron, Adora, and all the Weasley's. A large, loud, loyal, loving family. He knew that even though Ron didn't love him, he would care for him and treat him well. It made Draco feel safe with the idea of marriage.

He smiled at Ron briefly before letting go of him.

They went down to breakfast together. Mrs. Weasley had prepared an extensive meal, to feed about twice as many people as those seated at the table.

"Eat up dear," she told Draco. "You'll need the energy."

Ron's brothers snickered into their food.

"Yes Draco dear," said one twin.

"Especially for the wedding night," the second twin added.

Draco dropped his fork. He could feel his face redden.

"Boys! I will not have that kind of talk at my table. Apologize to Draco please," Mrs. Weasley chastised them before Draco could say a word.

The twins muttered an apology, but still had smirks on their faces.

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley stole Draco to get him prepared for the wedding. As she pinned Draco's robes, she spoke to him.

"I've wanted to speak with you about the marriage. As I said last night, I respect you for marrying for Adora, but I am concerned about my son. I know that you both have not had the best relationship in the past. I don't want him to be unhappy." Her eyes bored into Draco's as if she was reading his mind.

"I know that Ron and I have had our differences, but a lot has changed. I trust your son."

"Do you care for him?"

"I...yes."

"Could you love him?"

Draco paused at this question. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm honestly not sure."

She smiled. "I think you could. I think he could love you as well."

She continued preparations with him in a much more relaxed manner.

xxx

Ron's experience of getting ready was much different. His brothers were badgering him with questions about Draco.

"Will you be sleeping with him?" Bill asked. He seemed to have a bit of a fascination with the idea of Ron and Draco having sex.

"I don't think we will be."

"That's such a shame," Bill commented shaking his head. "To waste such a lovely opportunity must be a crime."

"Bill," Mr. Weasley said in a warning tone.

"What, I'm just saying..."

"Don't finish that sentence, please Bill, none of us need to hear it," Ron interrupted.

"Are you sure about this wedding Ronny?" Fred started.

"He hasn't put you under some dark spell has he?" George added.

"Maybe we should check yeah?"

"Might be a good idea."

"It wouldn't be good if our brother was brainwashed."

"No it wouldn't."

"Shut up you two," Ron declared with a laugh. "I'm not under a spell."

"Not even under the spell of love?" Bill asked with a grin.

Ron shook his head. "You lot help me. I'm getting married today."

xxx

The wedding was set in the backyard. The groom was wearing secondhand robes that were a wee bit too short. The bride was a man in robes that had been hemmed up quickly, but cleanly. The witnesses were one band of Weasley's, a baby, a dotty old man, the man-who-lived, a grouchy potions master, the most intelligent witch, a clumsy herbology teacher, and a charming charms instructor.

The ceremony was short, the I do's coming sooner than either Ron or Draco expected. The kiss to seal the bond was quick and short. Ron could feel his ears turning red afterwards. It was embarrassing to kiss Draco for the first time in front of all these people.

The reception was right after. Draco was holding Adora and feeding her when Harry and Severus approached to congratulate them.

"Well," Harry started with a lopsided grin, "This has been unexpected."

"Indeed," Snape concurred.

"You think it's unexpected for you, think about us," Ron laughed.

"Well, I think it's beautiful," Hermione stated as she came up to them. She hugged Ron. "It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"You've been so busy getting famous. How is the new research going?"

"It's almost finished and ready to be published."

"That's good news," Ron congratulated her.

"A Malfoy and a Weasley. Who would have thought it?" Blaise Zabini's smooth voice cut into their conversation.

"Blaise," Draco greeted his old Slytherin friend. "I heard you are the new Charms professor at Hogwarts."

"Yes," Blaise grinned. "And Neville was just made Herbology professor."

Draco raised a brow at Blaise's use of Longbottom's first name. "Do you two...work closely together?" The implications in his tone were obvious.

"Not yet," Blaise replied with a grin.

Snape shook his head. "So many Slytherins with Gryfindors, I fear the world shall end."

Harry grinned. "Shut up. You know you like it." He pressed a kiss to Snape's cheek.

Snape didn't smile, but they could tell he was pleased by the action.

Neville came to join the conversation. "Um...I...It's good to see you so well." He hugged Ron quickly.

"Thank you for coming Neville. You're doing well?"

"Yes." Neville beamed. "I get to work with plants all day and help teach the children. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Couldn't you?" Blaise asked.

"Zabini," Neville pinked. "I-I...no."

Blaise's mouth curled into a smile. "I think you could. Excuse me," he brushed against Neville as he made his way to where the food and drinks were laid out.

Neville watched him go and when he turned back to the group, all were smiling knowingly.

xxx

Everyone said there goodbyes as Ron, Draco, and Adora left to return to their safe house. Dumbledore asked them to stay there until the threat of the death eaters was completely extinguished.

When they sat down in the livingroom, Draco heaved a sigh of relief. He was glad for some peace and quiet after being around so many people. Ron was putting Adora down for the night so he had a few minutes alone.

It seemed that Ron returned all too soon.

"Are you ready for bed?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Draco answered curtly.

"I don't expect you to sleep with me, you know that right?" Ron tried to reassure him.

"I know," he replied softly.

"Then what's the matter."

"I..." Draco couldn't seem to find the words to express his feelings at the moment. Instead he reached up and brought his mouth to Ron's. He wrapped his fingers in Ron's hair as their mouths touched and explored. Ron was kissing him back, slowly and cautiously at first, but gained confidence as he plundered Draco's mouth. Draco moaned. Ron's mouth was so hot. He was such a passionate kisser and it had been such a long time since Draco had kissed anyone. It felt wonderful.

Draco broke the kiss, looking into Ron's eyes.

"I'll head to bed now."

He purposefully entered the door to the room Ron stayed in.

Ron stared at his back, feeling so confused and wondering what he should do. It was so tempting to go into that room and push Draco to the mattress and ravish him. But things were so complicated between them. They could barely stand one another in this marriage of convenience. But that kiss...it was so good. Ron could still taste Draco on his mouth, his lips still warm and moist from Draco's kisses.

Finally, he decided to hell with it and entered his room. Draco was wearing pajamas, and lying in the bed as if nothing had changed, even though he had enlarged the bed for them and was breathing heavier than usual.

Ron sat at the edge of the bed. "Draco, what is this? What do you want?"

"I don't know," Draco's voice was a whisper.

Ron looked into Draco's eyes. "You know you don't have to..."

Draco interrupted. "I know I don't have to bloody sleep with you. I just never expected to want to!" He shut his mouth, fearing he said too much.

Ron took a minute to absorb the new information. "You want to sleep with me?"

Draco was at a loss for words, and found that all he could do was nod.

"Not tonight," Ron whispered. "I need to think more." He leaned over and gave Draco a kiss. "But you can stay here for the night if you like."

Draco nodded, trying not to blush. He felt kind of humiliated, as if he had just thrown himself at Ron and gotten rejected. Well, he hadn't been completely rejected. It was all so sudden, these feelings that Draco thought he would never have again. He never expected to care for Ron so much. But he did. After seeing everyone at the wedding, after being with Ron and Adora, he wanted a family again. He wanted to love and be loved. He realized that he wasn't much of a catch anymore, but Ron had married him anyway, and called him gorgeous, even if it was jokingly, it still made Draco feel good about himself.

He curled up against Ron and soon feel asleep.

Ron couldn't fall asleep as quickly as Draco had. He still had a lot on his mind. This attraction needed to be dealt with. They had married for convenience only, and Ron would have been happy to keep it that way, but then Draco had to go and kiss him and throw all his feelings off kilter. Yes, it had been awhile since Ron had a partner, but Draco Malfoy, well Weasley actually, was the last person he would have thought to take up with.

But the way Draco kissed, giving himself over warmed Ron completely. It changed something between them. He had always thought that Draco was attractive, and having that attractive person expressing interest in him was almost overwhelming.

He ran his fingers through Draco's hair and sighed.

xxx

The week after their wedding was filled with tense silence and awkward behavior. They had fallen back into the routine they had established before the wedding. Adora was growing and becoming more manageable and less finicky. But the relationship between them hadn't changed much.

That is, not until Ron walked in on Draco bathing.

The sight of a wet Draco was the last thing Ron expected to see when he opened the bathroom door. He had just gotten back from running errands, and without looking for Draco, decided he wanted to shower.

When he opened the door, Draco gasped and stood, groping for a towel.

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized, but his eyes remained glued to the other man. That had to be the most exquisite sight Ron had ever seen.

"It's alright," Draco said, stepping out of the bath. "You are my husband. It shouldn't matter if you see me naked."

"Key word shouldn't. Most spouses have seen each other naked by now. But we're different."

Draco didn't know what possessed him when he dropped his towel. "Why should we be different?"

Ron swallowed, oh Merlin, why did this have to happen to him? "Draco..." he started, but didn't get far.

Draco wrapped his arms around Ron's neck, pressing close. Ron could feel the water from Draco's body being absorbed into Ron's clothing.

"What do you want Draco?" Ron's question came out huskier than he intended it to sound.

Draco looked into Ron's eyes before leaning forward and kissing him. That was Ron's undoing. He kissed Draco back, taking control of the kiss, nipping and licking at Draco's mouth. Draco clung to him and whimpered softly. Ron's hand stroked down Draco's long back, marveling at the smoothness.

Draco broke the kiss gasping, "Take me to bed Ron."

And so they went.

Ron stripped as they entered the room, Draco watching with appreciation. They kissed many times, as Ron backed them to the bed. He touched Draco's body lovingly, his mouth at Draco's neck while his hands explored Draco's torso. Draco's hands wound into Ron's hair as he received his pleasure, Ron's tongue swiping across his lower belly, before plunging lower, to where Draco wanted it most.

He cried out then, not prepared for the gorgeous sensations of Ron's mouth on him. Then suddenly Ron stopped, causing Draco to cry out because of the loss of him.

"Draco," Ron's voice was low and rough. "Do you want more?"

"Yes."

"How much more?"

"Everything, please."

Ron complied, casting a charm before his mouth returned to it's previous task. His hands coaxed Draco to lift his knees. He settled more comfortably between those thighs before running his hands along Draco's backside.

"Please," was all that seemed to be coming out of Draco's mouth as Ron proceeded to prepare him, touching him in ways that made everything good.

And soon it was the real thing, Ron's body joined with him.

Everything kept rising and rising, Draco was saying words, and they were there together, reaching the peak.

When they settled in each other's arms, Ron asked, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said that you loved me."

"Yes."

xxx

Later that night, Adora woke, crying.

"I'll get her," Draco whispered, kissing Ron's forehead.

He picked her up and calmed her. Wiping the tears from her eyes. She cooed and curled up in his arms as he bounced her.

Ron came up behind them and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, careful not to disturb the baby.

And that's when Draco realized it, tears pricking his eyes.

He had a family again.

xxx (The End)

Sorry for a kinda crappy ending. I hope it didn't seem too OOC. Oh! And I might write a Blaise/Neville fic, since for some reason I adore that couple.


End file.
